


La habitación de al lado.

by Blconsumemysoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blconsumemysoul/pseuds/Blconsumemysoul
Summary: Otabek y Yuri planeaban tener una tarde de películas de terror, comiendo palomitas y disfrutando de su día libre, porque ¿eso hacen los amigos, no?





	La habitación de al lado.

Otabek Altin y Yuri Plisetsky llevaban poco más de dos años siendo amigos, su amistad había comenzado una tarde durante el Gran Prix Final de Barcelona; donde el hada rusa fue rescatada, o robada ─ Según internet ─ Por el héroe de Kazajistán. Ese día ambos habían descubierto lo divertido que podía llegar a ser huir de unas fans enloquecidas, a bordo de una moto en un país desconocido; y aunque al principio el rubio se encontraba, en cierta forma, intimidado por el moreno frente a él, terminó aceptando su amistad.

Tres años de diferencia había entre ellos; 17 y 20, Rusia y Kazajistán; ambos distintos pero al mismo tiempo tan parecidos que parecían complementarse. Podían ser ellos mismos en compañía del otro, por esa razón, el menor fue muy feliz cuando supo que el kazajo se mudaría a Rusia una temporada. 

No dudó en decirle que podía quedarse con él, puesto que Yakov y Lilia le habían permitido volver a casa de su abuelo, y aunque Altin no quería dar molestias, terminó aceptando ante la insistencia del menor. 

El abuelo de Yuratchka no tuvo problema en recibirlo, le estaba muy agradecido a aquel chico por ser amigo de su, no muy social, nieto. 

Llevaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo dos meses y, básicamente, el menor dependía del más alto  
para todo.

─ Beka, me estás volviendo un inútil ─ Yuri hizo un puchero mientras observaba al mayor que se encontraba en la cocina; su abuelo había salido y debido a la tormenta no regresaría hasta la noche. 

─ Ya lo eras Yura, que apenas lo notes es distinto ─ Lanzó una sonrisa y Yuri sintió como su corazón latía más rápido, bajando su rostro, dejó que un mechón de su rubio cabello cubriera sus mejillas antes de que el sonrojo apareciera.

─ Cállate, ¡Y apúrate con la comida que tengo hambre! ─ Se hundió en el sillón mientras escuchaba una suave risa, proveniente de los labios de Otabek, esos suaves, carnosos y bonitos labios... Espera  
¿¡Por qué demonios estaba pensando en eso!? Llevaba meses, incluso antes de que el mayor se mudara, teniendo pensamientos raros al respecto, sonrojándose en cada ocasión, sin excluir esta.

Se encontraba tan perdido en la lucha mental que sostenía, tratando de encontrarle sentido a el porqué su rostro se calentaba cada vez que veía a su compañero, que no se dio cuenta que este lo llamaba hasta que lo vio de cuclillas frente a él.

─ ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy rojo ─ Acercó la palma de su mano a la frente del rubio, creyendo que tenía frente. Tenerlo así de cerca hizo que Yuri quisiera morir ahí mismo, y no porque le desagradara  
el contacto, sino porque temía que escuchara los fuertes latidos de su corazón, o que percibiera el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo

─ E-Estoy bien gracias, es sólo que me dio un poco de calor ─ ¿En serio no había encontrado una mejor excusa? ¡Había una maldita tormenta afuera, se encontraban a 3 grados de temperatura y él decía eso! Pasar tanto tiempo con Viktor y el cerdito le volvió idiota, estaba seguro.

─ Claro Yuri, con este clima lo más lógico es tener calor ─ Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro

─ Como sea, ya está la comida y hoy tenemos el día libre, ¿Quieres hacer un maratón de películas? 

─ ¿De terror? ─ Los ojos color esmeralda brillaron emocionados, amaba esas películas

─ De terror ─ Extendió la mano hacia el menor y este la tomó para levantarse del sillón, comieron con calma, apenas hablando. Una de las cosas que al rubio le gustaban de su acompañante era que sólo decía lo necesario, igual que él. 

Una hora después, se encontraba haciendo las palomitas mientras Otabek se encargaba de buscar las películas en su portátil. 

─ ¿Quieres ver Rec? ─ Por alguna razón, el menor amaba esa película, y aunque a él le aburría eternamente, le encantaba ver la desesperación en la cara ajena cuando todos comenzaban a morir,  
sus expresiones se volvían dignas de un poema. Escucho un grito emocionado, capaz de romperle los tímpanos si estuviera cerca, ganándose el título de mejor amigo del mundo por cumplir aquel  
capricho silencioso. Mejor amigo…  
Nunca creyó que esas simples palabras serían un tormento. Y es que, para ser sinceros, había quedado prendado de Yurachtka desde la primera vez que lo vio en su niñez, practicando ballet. Con  
esos ojos, tan parecidos a los de un soldado junto a su rostro serio y determinado.

Negó lentamente, ya estaba desvariando de nuevo, siguió buscando películas; decidió agregar It a la lista, sabía que Yuri la odiaba, los payasos eran su única debilidad; Estaba jugando sucio, pero de esa  
forma disfrutaría de su amigo cohibido y enojado entre sus brazos. El susodicho llegó con un tazón lleno de palomitas y se encaminaron hacia la habitación que ambos compartían. Al llegar, se  
desplomaron en la cama del más bajo mientras ponían el tazón y la computadora a una distancia prudente donde no correrían riesgos en caso de asustarse. La primer película transcurrió en relativa  
calma, con pequeños estremecimientos por parte del ruso.

Otabek se dedicó a observarlo, realmente amaba todo de él.  
Dos películas más; eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche cuando decidieron que debían bañarse para poder continuar con su maratón, porque si el abuelo llegaba y veía que ninguno se había  
quitado el pijama, ambos serían regañados, y no querían eso.

El primero en ducharse fue Yuri, mientras el moreno preparaba más palomitas y tomaba algunas sodas del refrigerador; Después fue su turno, mientras escuchaba al rubio gritarle para que se  
apurara.

Una vez listos decidieron continuar. Para suerte del más bajo y, desgracia del kazajo, la siguiente película fue Rec, el tiempo pasó con un  
vándalo gritándole a la pantalla cada tres segundos y maldiciendo a la vida y todo ser existente. 

─ No importa cuánto grites, todos se van a morir

─ Es que ¿Por qué demonios va a meterse a un ático? ¡Es obvio que algo va a sucederle! ─ Hubo dos pequeños golpes en la puerta. Yuri reprimió un grito, entonces las bisagras se abrieron dejando ver a la figura de su abuelo 

─ Por favor, no grites mucho, los vecinos creerán que estás matando a alguien. Iré a recostarme; Buenas noches Otabek. ─ Nikolai salió, cerrando la puerta tras sí, dejando a un moreno riendo en la cama por la expresión de terror que mostraba su amigo

─ Cállate y pon la siguiente ─ Tomó una almohada y golpeó con ella al kazajo hasta que dejó de reírse.

─ Está bien ─ puso play, entonces Yurio emitió un grito de auténtico miedo. 

─ ¡Idiota!, ¿¡Acaso quieres que no duerma!? ─ Tapó su rostro mientras escuchaba la voz de de un pequeño pidiéndole a su hermano que lo ayudará con su barco de papel. 

─ Ven aquí bebé ─ Abrió sus brazos mientras el más bajo se acurrucaba en ellos; no era la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa forma y a él parecía no molestarle; Se abrazó a su torso mientras veía la película por el rabillo del ojo. 

─ Estúpido payaso ─ Masculló bajito mientras la escena en la que la típica frase de "todos flotan" se hacía presente. Al terminar la película, él parecía más el siamés de Otabek que otra persona. 

─ Yura, es hora de ir a dormir ─ No contestó, pero negó fuertemente con la cabeza mientras se encogía más en su lugar.

─ En serio, es tarde y mañana hay práctica...

─ No, no quiero ─ Sintió la mano del moreno acariciar con ternura su cabello. 

Permanecieron en silencio un momento hasta que volvió a hablar 

─ Beka

─ ¿Uhm?

─ ¿Podrías dormir conmigo hoy? 

─ Claro, bebé ─ Besó la cabeza rubia y ambos entraron en las cobijas; el menor volvió a buscar  refugio en los brazos del otro, quien sólo rezaba para que no escuchara el palpitar de su corazón. 

─ Buenas noches ─ Yuratchka alzó el rostro, su idea era darle un beso en la mejilla al mayor como siempre lo hacía, era un gesto que sólo tenía con él, y era normal, ¿No? Al final eran amigos.  
Lamentablemente sus cálculos fallaron y terminó rozando sus labios con los ajenos, sintiendo el calor que deprendían.

─ Perdón, yo no... ─ No pudo terminar la oración cuando sintió los labios de Altin posarse sobre los suyos. Los corazones de ambos latían fuertemente; aquello se sentía el cielo. El ruso notó que la sensación era mejor de lo que había imaginado, se sonrojo de solo pensarlo.

El moreno sintió que podría morir en ese instante con su boca sobrepuesta a la de su amor secreto; era suficiente para sentir que en cualquier momento sufriría un infarto. Se separaron lentamente,  
ninguno de los dos habló y agradecieron estar sumidos en la oscuridad, así ninguno notaría el carmín que se apoderaba del rostro contrario. 

─ Yuri me gustas, me gustas mucho ─ Y ahí estaba, lo había dicho.

─ Y tu a mí, Otabek ─ El rubio volvió a besarlo, está vez ambos movían sus labios; su acompañante se posicionó sobre él para poder profundizar el contacto con facilidad.

Llevó sus manos a la cintura de Yuri mientras este enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El mayor definió el labio del ruso quien entendió, abriendo sus boca para recibir gustoso la lengua del otro; sintiéndola en toda su cavidad bucal, deseando que nunca terminara. El aire comenzó a faltarles, pero eso no los detuvo; Antes de que sus pulmones agonizaran, se separaron en un chasquido sordo.

Aún en la oscuridad, Yuri pudo notar el brillo procedente de los ojos del kazajo, que noto el mismo en los orbes de su amante y sonrió; Inclinándose sobre él, lo suficiente para que sus agitadas respiraciones chocaran, pero no tanto como para poder tocar sus labios. Se observaron fijamente,  
tratando de descifrar lo que el otro pensaba. 

─ Bésame ─ Dos segundos después, el moreno se encontraba devorando la boca de su mejor amigo; Llevando sus manos bajo su playera, acariciando su cintura; Permitiéndose grabar a fuego la sensación de la piel del joven debajo de él. Un suspiro salió de los labios de Yuri al sentir las manos de Otabek sobre su cuerpo; Eran grandes, calientes y las caricias que le propinaba eran delicadas, como si temiera romperlo.

Se estaba volviendo loco y quería más de ese contacto, las suaves caricias viajaron hacia su vientre, robándole un suspiro que lo obligó a romper el beso. Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo; El mayor se sintió el ser más afortunado sobre el planeta, ya que frente a él ─ o más bien ─ bajo él, se encontraba Yuri con la respiración agitada, sus ojos cerrados, su perfección de abdomen a la vista, con los labios hinchados y una fina capa de sudor perlando su frente. 

─ Eres hermoso ─ Susurró antes de besarlo de nuevo, era adictivo. 

Las manos del menor recorrieron la espalda de Altin, sintiendo cada músculo tensarse bajo su tacto; Cuando llego al final de la playera, se permitió llevarlas debajo de esta, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo ajeno. Los besos del mayor comenzaron a descender, concentrándose en el fino cuello del rubio, quien dejo escapar un suave gemido que sonó como la más dulce sinfonía para los oídos del hombre sobre él. 

Entonces, algo hizo click en su mente, eso estaba mal; Yuri era menor que él, no sólo eso, era su mejor amigo y no podía aprovecharse de eso. 

─ Yura, no ─ Tomó distancia, viendo como los ojos del ruso se llenaban de confusión.

─ ¿Por qué no?, ¿No te gusto lo suficiente?, ¿O es que hay alguien que te gusta más?

─ Me encantas, cada parte de ti me vuelve loco, desde tu faceta de niño rudo hasta tu inocencia al ver a tu abuelo preparando Pirozhky, ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! Es por eso que no quiero hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte después; no quiero que te alejes de mí ─ Lo último lo dijo como un suspiro, más para sí que para su acompañante, y era verdad. Le aterraba pensar en perderlo, por eso, prefería conformarse siendo su mejor amigo; Otros lo llamarían cobarde, él lo llamaba sensatez.

─ Si que eres idiota, ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar que podría arrepentirme de algo como esto? Acabo de decirte que me gustas ¿No?, maldita sea Otabek, llevo más de un año enamorado de ti ─ El  
corazón del más alto dejó de latir en el momento en escuchó esas palabras, sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

─ ¿Podrías dejar de verme raro y volver a besarme? Ya esperé mucho por esto ─ El ruso se  
encontraba con la mirada gacha, apretando las sábanas entre sus manos, muriendo de vergüenza. 

El héroe de Kazajistán siguió las órdenes del rubio y el beso comenzó a tornarse más apasionado; la ropa comenzaba a molestar, instantes después ambos se encontraban desnudos de la cintura para arriba, dejando morir pequeños suspiros en la boca del contrario, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. 

Otabek comenzó a trazar un camino de besos a lo largo del blanco pecho, sintiendo como se estremecía contra su piel; dejando marcas que mañana tendrían una tonalidad morada.

Llevó sus labios a uno de los rosados botones que pedían un poco de atención; Lo rodeó con la lengua y escuchó un gemido salir de la garganta del muchacho, quien avergonzado, tapó con ambas manos su  
boca, tratando en vano de acallar el placer que sentía. 

Hizo lo mismo con el siguiente pezón y comenzó a descender lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de Yuri que se encontraba con los ojos  
llorosos y los labios hinchados.

Llegó al inicio del pantalón de Yuratchka y esperó que este lo detuviera, sin embargo, lo que obtuvo fueron unas caderas alzadas, facilitándole el trabajo y una mirada de reproche al ver que no continuaba; Bajó lentamente el pijama ajeno y mordió su labio, evitando jadear ante la imagen que  
se le presentaba: Era la versión del erotismo puro. Comenzó a masturbar al menor por encima de la ropa interior, viendo como mordía con fuerza sus labios, intentando no gemir, apresando las sábanas, en lo que parecía un intento por mantener la cordura. 

Sin aviso alguno, Altin bajó la última prenda de Plisetsky, llevando su mano a la erección frente a él para después, descender y lamer con vehemencia la punta del miembro.

Nada había preparado a Yuri para eso y, en sus adentros, rezó para que su abuelo no hubiera  
escuchado el agudo sonido que había escapado de su garganta. 

La boca de Otabek era el jodido paraíso; un cosquilleo recorrió su vientre, avisando que pronto llegaría al tan ansiado clímax.

─ Be-Beka para, vo-oy a ¡Oh, mierda! ─ No pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió como el orgasmo lo invadía, quiso chillar ante tanto placer y, sin poder evitarlo, otro gemido escapó de su ser.

Era oficial, el moreno nunca había visto algo tan erótico en su vida. 

Limpió la comisura de sus labios y se colocó sobre el hada rusa para besarlo nuevamente, este sólo se dejó, el placer aún hacía estragos en su cuerpo y se sentía de gelatina. El kazajo interrumpió el beso y llevó tres de sus falanges a los labios contrarios, que entendieron perfectamente, comenzando a chuparlos de forma tan lasciva que Otabek sintió desfallecer.

Luego, llevó su mano a la entrada de su amante y con todo el cuidado que pudo, lo introdujo lentamente; sintió el cuerpo del ajeno tensarse, besándolo en un intento de distraerlo. 

─ Relájate, Yura ─ La voz del mayor le transmitía tanta confianza que, al instante, se relajó; cuando lo  
consideró apropiado, el moreno metió un segundo dedo, Yuri hizo una mueca, se sintió incómodo, raro, también dolía un poco.

Su mente se nubló cuando el otro comenzó a simular estocadas, moviendo algunas veces sus dedos en forma de tijeras, tocando un punto que lo estaba, literalmente, volviendo loco de placer.

Cuando Otabek introdujo el tercer digito, sintió que el rubio se encontraba listo, sacó sus falanges con cuidado, recibiendo un puchero en respuesta. Se puso de pie, despojándose de la ropa que aún llevaba; la luz que se colaba por la ventana fue suficiente para notar el tono rojizo que había tomado el rostro contrario, abriendo las piernas de este, acomodándose entre ellas.

─ Si te duele, dime y me detendré, ¿Ok? ─ Una respuesta afirmativa salió de los labios de Yuri. Al  escuchar esto, guió su miembro a la entrada del menor y lentamente se introdujo en él, sintiendo  
como el interior lo apretaba a tal medida que creyó que podría correrse ahí mismo.

Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, un quejido de dolor lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y su corazón se estrujó al ver al chico con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Estaba a punto de salir pero sintió unas manos aferrándose a su espalda

─ Ni se te ocurra, so-sólo deja que me acostumbre ─ El kazajo tomó el rostro de su amante y lo besótiernamente, tratando de distraerlo del dolor.

─ Tranquilo, bebé ─ Siguió besando cada sitio de su rostro hasta que sintió un movimiento de caderas, dándole a entender que se encontraba listo. 

El moreno salió lentamente del interior del ruso, para después volver a enterrarse en él, obteniendo un jadeo de ambas partes.

Las manos de Yuri se aferraban a su espalda, mientras las suyas sostenían fuertemente las caderas contrarias; el ritmo que empezó lento rápidamente fue tomando velocidad, ambos se movían desesperados contra el otro en busca de obtener más placer. 

Los labios de Otabek se encontraban enterrados en el cuello del menor, dejando besos y suaves mordidas por doquier.

El vaivén comenzó a volverse más errático; Ambos estaban por terminar, lo sabían, pero  
simplemente se negaban; Querían más de eso. 

El primero en alcanzar al orgasmo fue Yuri, dos embestidas más y Altin también lo sintió, luego salió  
del interior de su niño con todo el cuidado del mundo, recostándose en su pecho, sintiendo como este jugaba con los mechones de su cabello, mientras ambos trataban de calmar su respiración. De pronto, Plisetsky habló: 

-Oye Beka

-Dime 

-¿Crees que mi abuelo haya escuchado?

**Author's Note:**

> Los historia termina aquí, cualquier cosa de puede esperar de este par ¿no? 
> 
> *"La habitación de al lado" también se encuentra publicada en wattpad bajo el user de blconsumemysoul. Si alguien la llegó a leer ahí; tranquilas, soy la misma persona. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!♡


End file.
